Directo al corazón
by melworren
Summary: Un amor platónico, una muerte inesperada y un único deseo: darle un homenaje a la persona a la que no pudiste amar. Un reto imposible hasta que alguien la encuentra y le da una solución. Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia en su totalidad es mía, esta registrada.

1

El paso del tiempo es inevitable, nunca fui más consciente de ello, cada día que pasa se me hace más insoportable pensar que te fuiste hace ya casi tres años. Un mes, sólo uno queda para rememorar ese día. Aquel en el que te perdí sin haberte tenido nunca.

Creerás que soy una ilusa, aferrada a quien nunca me perteneció. Jamás fuiste mío, nunca hubo un beso, un detalle, una caricia… sólo miradas y cientos de conversaciones de media hora escasa.

No puedo expresar con palabras cuanto anhelaba aquellos segundos que robábamos: tú a tu trabajo, yo a mis estudios. En ese instante nada importaba salvo…

Dejé caer el bolígrafo a un lado, superada por las lágrimas al evocar su rostro, al comprender que por mucho que me esforzase, mi deseo de rendirle un homenaje debía volver a posponerse.

Mis ahorros no habían crecido lo suficiente en el último año, aunque el trabajo no faltaba no me permitía ahorrar demasiado y eso contando con la ayuda inestimable y gratuita de mi `primo, que nunca me fallaba aunque no pudiese pagarle nada por su labor.

Miré por la cristalera de la pequeña tienda que había montado en Seattle, quizás había sido un error volver a mi hogar después de finalizar la carrera, pero Chicago me ahogaba y rechacé una gran oferta de trabajo para perseguir mi sueño: un proyecto que se estaba llevando mi salud a pasos agigantados.

Me levanté con ganas de estirar las piernas y cansada de esperar que el teléfono sonase. Lo único que se oía era el suave tic tac del reloj de mi abuela, lo conservaba con cariño, pero era capaz de volverme loca con el incesante soniquete. A veces tenía que pararle para evitar la tentación de deshacerme de él.

"Inténtalo" había dicho Edward el día anterior a toparme con la realidad. "¿Qué pierdes por probar? Nada y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte"

En ese instante refrené el impulso de besarle, reparando en la evidencia de que estaba casado, la marca de su dedo anular era el recordatorio constante de su condición. Volviéndole inalcanzable para mí.

Pero él ya no estaba, ni siquiera había conseguido ver mi pequeño estudio de reformas.

 _Basta, Bella, sólo te haces daño_. Murmuré entre dientes, cual mantra, tratando de borrar de mi mente lo que no pudo ser.

Las ocho menos cinco, otro día monótono acababa, recogí el proyecto en el que trataba de centrar mi atención y al que no había dedicado ni una hora aquella tarde: la decoración de una habitación de bebé. Odiaba aquellos trabajos mal pagados y con muchos inconvenientes, las madres embarazadas no lo ponían nada fácil, aunque eran mucho peores las suegras y que decir de los maridos… la labor perfecta para volverse loca. Pero no podía permitirme el lujo de rechazar ni un solo proyecto.

Apagué el ordenador y le di la vuelta al cártel de la puerta, conté los segundos mientras recogía el bolso de la silla y me colocaba la chaqueta. Repasé mentalmente lo que tenía en la nevera, nada interesante y apetecible para cenar, otra noche de chocolate y televisión por delante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas llevaba así.

Me até la chaqueta y coloqué el último archivador de telas de color pastel en su lugar. Las ocho, al fin, hora de irse.

Las campanillas de la puerta me hicieron saltar de la impresión. Seguro algún curioso que quería entretenerme sin intención de encargar ninguna reforma. Maldije en mi cabeza, pinté una sonrisa en mi cara y me dispuse a enfrentarme a la ancianita de turno, con mil preguntas y ninguna necesidad.

Me giré y el saludo murió en mis labios al ver a la mujer que ahí se encontraba. Elegantemente vestida me observaba evaluándome y juzgando mi aspecto. Por experiencia sabía que los viernes la gente no se molestaba en venir a mi tienda, así que siempre optaba por mis vaqueros y una camisa informal. Alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser la dueña.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? —cuestioné cuando no soporté más el escrutinio al que me sometía sin pudor la escultural rubia.

—Creo que sí —convino avanzando hacia mí— ¿Isabella Swan, supongo? —preguntó en un tono entre aliviado e interrogativo.

—Si —alargué mi mano confusa ante su actitud—. Es un placer señorita…

—Hale, Rosalie Hale —dijo con efusividad— Justo la persona que estaba buscando, ha sido difícil, se lo aseguro, pero le dije que la encontraría.

—No entiendo.

—Pronto lo comprenderá, ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza buscarla.

—Lamento oír eso —agregué sabiendo que era lo que quería oír.

Empezó a pasearse por la sencilla tienda, observando las fotos de mis últimos trabajos, hablando entre dientes y poniéndome tremendamente nerviosa. Conté los segundos, dándole espacio, pero no pude evitar mirar el reloj de reojo.

—Veo que tiene prisa, imagino que la estarán esperando. ¿Algún novio, quizás?

— ¿Perdón?

—No sé en qué estaría pensando —empezaba a sentirme incómoda con aquella mujer, mucha clase, mucho porte distinguido, pero era una indiscreta de cuidado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —dije tratando de centrar la conversación.

—Imagino que conocerá Forks —asentí sin interrumpirla— y espero que se sienta cómoda allí, la vamos a necesitar durante más de un mes. Por supuesto, la estancia corre de nuestra parte. ¿Qué tipo de alojamiento preferirá?

—Empiezo a no entender nada, señorita Halle, lo primero que tendría que saber es qué necesita y después mirar cuándo puedo estar disponible.

Cogí la agenda, pero no llegué a abrirla.

—Mi hermano y su mujer regresan en mes y medio. No podemos esperar a que tenga un hueco libre, es su regalo de bodas. Entenderá que debe estar listo antes de que vuelvan. Se que es la mejor, señorita Swan, me han hablado muy bien de su trabajo y la necesito. Tendría que empezar este lunes.

—Me halaga, pero…

Abrí la libreta, tenía varios encargos, no demasiado grandes, pero ya me había comprometido a ellos.

—Va a ser imposible que pueda empezar el lunes, hasta mayo no estaré libre.

—Una pena, no podré contar con usted. Aunque quizás le interese mirar esta cifra —sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la puso sobre la mesa— y pensar en ello. Tiene hasta mañana por la mañana para llamarme, no pierda la oportunidad, dudo que cualquiera de esos trabajillos pueda siquiera rozar los ceros que tiene en sus manos.

Se giró y salió como había llegado, sin explicarme gran cosa y dejándome llena de dudas. Tenía dos opciones: olvidarme del asunto sin mirar la tarjeta o verla y enfrentarme a la realidad. La cogí y, por un segundo, quise tirarla, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo.

No podía ser cierto, me repetí mientras llegaba a casa tratando de desdibujar de mi mente tanto cero junto, era más de lo que podría ganar en los próximos cinco años. Pero las dudas no dejaban de asaltarme, no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera de qué me tenía que ocupar o por qué me haría mudarme a Forks durante todo el mes.

Era una locura y, sin embargo, también la solución a mis deseos. Podría hacer el homenaje a Edward y cerrar esa etapa de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, salvo los que no reconozcas. La historia es íntegramente mía.**_

2

 _ **7 de septiembre de 2013.**_

 _Me siento como cada mañana en aquel parque inusualmente tranquilo, imagino que por las tardes la estampa debe ser distinta, pero ahora todo está en calma._

 _Abro mi libro de mándalas y mientras le doy un mordisco a la manzana trato de concentrarme en el dibujo. Pero de nuevo me distraes tú, con tu traje, con tu porte elegante, sentándote en el banco más alejado del mío de esta plaza circular rodeada de árboles. Con el ceño fruncido._

 _Cuanto me gustaría preguntarte que te mantiene tenso, qué arruga tu frente y te mantiene cabizbajo, pero soy incapaz de traspasar el umbral, unos cuantos pasos que me llevarían a ti, tan sencillo y tan complejo a la vez._

 _Cierro el libro, no tiene sentido seguir tratando de concentrarme, cuando mi mente no me acompaña y está contigo. Te levantas y te marchas._

 _Y me dejas sola sin saberlo._

.

Apenas pude dormir, miraba una y otra vez la dichosa tarjeta y como, con aquella escandalosa cifra, por fin alcanzaba mi meta. Estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de lo extraño que era todo, pero yo estaba considerando la posibilidad de aceptar el trabajo.

Necesitaba un punto de vista alternativo, me levanté de la cama, cansada de dar vueltas, me duché con rapidez y en diez minutos estaba en la calle más desierta del mundo. Miré el reloj, las siete de la mañana de un sábado.

 _Mierda_ , mascullé, tenía dos opciones volver a casa o despertar a mi mejor amigo y sufrir su ira disfrutando del mejor té rojo que había tomado nunca. Me paré en mitad de la acera, miré a mi alrededor y aspiré el aire helado de aquel día de primeros de marzo. Si volvía a casa haría una locura, llamaría a la rubia y me embarcaría en lo desconocido, necesitaba que alguien me dijera que no debía hacerlo.

Caminé las dos manzanas que me separaban de la cafetería de mi amigo y para mi sorpresa el letrero estaba encendido y la puerta abierta.

—¿Desde cuándo abres a esta hora? —pregunté a voces desde la puerta.

Entré sin ser invitada.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, preciosa —sonreí sin querer. Daniel era capaz de hacerme reír en cualquier circunstancia.

Salió de la cocina, con un trapo entre las manos y sus ojos grises se posaron en mis pies, divertidos. Agaché la mirada, se me había olvidado ponerme los zapatos y estaba allí, en medio de la cafetería vacía con mis zapatillas rosas con lunares morados.

—Te sientan fenomenal —señaló guiñándome un ojo.

—Recuerda que me las regalaste tú.

—Sabía que algún día querrías lucirlas y no me equivocaba.

Se giró hacia la cafetera antes de que me diera por tirarle el bolso a la cabeza y preparó su café y mi té, tal y como lo tomábamos cada uno.

Cuando estuvimos sentados en una de las mesas, me observó con una de esas miradas suyas que podían traspasarte y adivinar cada uno de tus secretos.

—Suéltalo —me pidió después de diez largos minutos.

Mi mente era un caos.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? —empezaba a ponerse nervioso, se pasó la mano por su pelo negro tratando de relajarse—. No es muy normal en ti estar despierta a estas horas un sábado y no has estado de marcha porque jamás me dejarías atrás.

—Tengo un problema y no sé qué hacer, ni siquiera si debo planteármelo. Quizás me estoy liando y… —resoplé confusa.

—Quizás si me dices a qué te refieres pueda opinar sobre ello —me guiñó un ojo y espero paciente a que mi mente volviese a un orden lógico que me permitiese hablar de lo que me pasaba.

No tardé ni cinco minutos en ponerle en situación, su sonrisa se iba perdiendo a medida que le relataba lo acontecido.

—Y ¿qué hago?, Daniel, ¿acepto la propuesta?, ¿paso del tema?

Miró la tarjeta de la señorita Hale, la leyó más de diez veces, tanto el nombre como el importe por el trabajo y arrugó la nariz. No le sonaba bien, igual que a mí, pero era tentador, demasiado.

—Ya sabes lo que diría Sam —mi primo estaba de viaje, visitando a su abuela, pero casi podía oírle poner el grito en el cielo.

Demasiado en contra estaba de mi "homenaje", no entendía por qué me empeñaba en hacerlo, más sabiendo que nunca tuve nada con Edward y en lo que consistía hacer aquello. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la frente en la mesa de madera caoba que tanto nos costó elegir cuando hicimos la reforma.

Mi mente daba vueltas, mi corazón bramaba porque lo aceptase y mi amigo callaba. Dejé el tiempo correr, casi podía oír los segundos en mi mente.

—Es la solución, ¿verdad? —ya no disimuló su preocupación por mí.

De mi entorno era el único que no había dicho nada en contra de mi idea y se lo agradecía, aunque intuía que le gustaba tan poco como a Sam o a Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

—Sí —contesté frunciendo el ceño.

—Y cuando lo hayas conseguido todo habrá acabado y empezarás a vivir de nuevo.

—Sí —murmuré agachando la mirada.

Daniel me agarró por la barbilla.

—Entonces hazlo —no supe si reír o llorar, sabía que esto le traería problemas con Sam—, pero regresa cada tarde, aunque se demore la obra más tiempo, mejor eso que estar en Forks sola.

Asentí, tenía sentido y parecía la única solución lógica, la mejor, sin duda.

—Prométemelo, esto me llevará a discutir con Sam y es lo único que te pido.

—Te lo prometo, Daniel, cada tarde estaré aquí contándote todo y durmiendo en mi cama.

Compartimos buena parte de la mañana, dejando de lado el tema del trabajo y centrándonos en el regalo de cumpleaños de Sam. En quince días le tendríamos de vuelta y se lo debíamos.

Cuando empezaron a llegar los primeros clientes me despedí de él, tratando de no avergonzarme de mis zapatillas y marchándome a casa a organizar mi mente.

Esperé hasta las cinco de la tarde para llamar a Rosalie, aprovechando el tiempo para reorganizar mi agenda de trabajo, que no tardó ni un tono en coger el teléfono.

—Señorita Swan, que grata sorpresa —su tono de superioridad me enervó y por un instante deseé no necesitar ese dinero y colgarla el teléfono.

—Antes de aceptar me gustaría que me contase las condiciones de trabajo, señorita Hale, entenderá que necesito saberlo —el día anterior apenas me dijo nada y sentía curiosidad por saber qué tendría que hacer.

—Como le dije mi hermano y su mujer están de luna de miel, en poco más de un mes regresan y queremos reformar el ala de la casa que ocuparán, son tres estancias: la habitación principal, el salón, algunos retoques a una segunda habitación y al baño de la suite. Los detalles podemos tratarlos personalmente el lunes por la mañana, a las ocho tengo un hueco para ello —se detuvo por unos instante—. Espero puntualidad por su parte.

—Entiendo que en el dinero presupuestado entran también los gastos…

Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, empezaba a caerme mal la rubia.

—Ese dinero es el honorario por sus servicios, el resto de gastos corren de nuestra cuenta, tan sólo esperamos que no perturbe la paz de nuestro hogar con ruidosos obreros, necesitamos tranquilidad —seguía con su tono pedante, respiré hondo.

—Acostumbro a trabajar sola, así que no tendremos ese problema —expliqué.

—Bien, hemos estado hablando y consideramos que debe quedarse en nuestra casa mientras dure la reforma.

Me estremecí, no pensaba hacer eso.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no va a ser posible —oí a alguien protestar, pero no era Rosalie, ¿tenía puesto el manos libres?

—Le pido que lo considere, ahorraría tiempo en desplazamientos y podrá dedicar toda su atención al proyecto. Le pido que se lo tome en serio.

—Por supuesto —contesté enfadándome por minutos, ¿acaso dudaba de mi profesionalidad? Entonces por qué narices insistía en que fuera yo quien hiciese la reforma.

Resoplé sin disimular, miré el reloj mientras soportaba de nuevo mil indicaciones, empezando a arrepentirme de mi necesidad.

—Y eso es todo, en cuanto a lo del alojamiento, piénselo, recapacite sobre ello y el lunes me dice algo. Eso es todo, la veo el lunes.

Y me colgó, después de aguantarla más de una hora ni siquiera espero a que me despidiese. Me senté en el sofá, puse los pies en un puf violeta que yo misma había cosido y analicé el trabajo. No era demasiado lo que me pedía y estaba bien remunerado. Me tocaría tragar con Rosalie, a la cual no caía bien, a saber por qué, pero me permitiría cumplir con Edward.

—Estoy muy cerca —murmuré como si estuviera sentado a mi lado—. Lo voy a conseguir por ti.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos los comentarios. En cuanto a si continuaré con Tratado de Vida, si lo haré en cuanto termine un proyecto que tengo entre manos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, salvo los que no reconozcas. La historia es íntegramente mía.**_

3

 _ **7 de octubre de 2013**_

 _Salgo con brío del aula, sin quererlo mi mente ha volado contigo durante las primeras horas de clase. Los fines de semana son tan duros sin verte, sin sentir tu energía invadiendo el espacio que nos separa._

 _Cuando traspaso la puerta de la facultad me doy de bruces con la realidad: llueve y aborrezco cada gota que cae porque me aleja de ti. Frunzo el ceño y acelero el paso hasta llegar a mi destino, tratando de no resoplar demasiado, pero no lo puedo evitar._

 _Me siento en la cafetería que hay frente al parque, en una mesa bien pegada a la cristalera, e intento atisbar bajo las grandes paraguas tu figura, pero no la hallo, hoy no es mi día. Y me enfurezco sin querer, me enrabieto y cuando me doy cuenta, mi mándala es un mar de sombras negras que reflejan mi ánimo._

 _Cierro el cuaderno, le doy un último sobro al té rojo, pago y me marcho, sin saber que durante toda la semana iba a sufrir la misma suerte._

 _Y te extraño, a ti, al hombre que desconozco y ocupa mis pensamientos._

.

Me impuse respirar y bajé del coche, mi pequeño y destartalado clio azul con más años a sus espaldas que la casa que estaba contemplando. Admiré la elegancia del acabado, la sencillez de sus líneas, los amplios ventanales,… era enorme, un verdadero paraíso.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa ante tanta elegancia, ¿y si no era capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas?, ¿y si la liaba y mi reputación se iba por el desagüe?, las dudas me acechan y no puedo controlar mis inseguridades.

—Cuando esté preparada entre, no tengo todo el día para dedicárselo.

Ni siquiera había reparado en la señorita Hale que me dio la espalda y entró en la casa, ¿o debería llamarla mansión?

 _Respira, es solo una casa má_ s, me recuerdo aunque jamás había visto nada parecido.

Recogí mi bolso, cerré el coche y subí las inmensas escaleras de mármol que me llevaron a una amplísima terraza y una puerta abierta. La traspasé y una muchacha con gesto severo y uniforme me indicó el camino hacia un gran salón decorado en beige que me hace emocionarme de la elegancia que desprende. ¿Por qué me necesitaban?, quien hubiese decorado esa sala bien podía seguir con mi trabajo.

Me sudan las manos, trato de relajarme, pero es imposible. Mi inseguridad es demasiado grande por primera vez desde que trabajo en lo que me gusta.

—Diez minutos antes, así me gusta —señalo con superioridad y empieza a no agradarme demasiado mi nuevo cliente—. Deberíamos hablar del tema del alojamiento y…

—Señorita Hale —la llamé cortando su explicación y recibiendo una desagradable mirada de su parte—, como le dije el sábado no voy a dormir aquí, vendré cada día, cumpliré con mi horario y me iré a descansar a mi casa.

Oigo una maldición, pero no la ha emitido Rosalie. _¡Qué raro!_ Pensé sin poder evitar incomodarme, alguien estaba escuchando nuestra conversación.

—Espere aquí un momento.

Para mi sorpresa me dejó sola, miré a mi alrededor sin entender que pasaba. Los minutos transcurren y percibo una discusión, apenas conseguí entender lo que dicen, pero la tensión era evidente. No pude evitar echarme la culpa, sin duda yo era el problema, pero era el único punto en el que no podía claudicar.

—Me cansé, no pienso seguir con esto— escuché sin querer a mi clienta.

A los pocos segundos de oír aquello, regresó, su enfado era evidente y estaba dirigido a mí.

—No es negociable, debe quedarse aquí mientras dure la obra.

—¿Pretende hacerme trabajar durante la noche? —interrogué sin amedrentarme antes sus humos. En peores plazas había toreado ya.

—¡No!, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? —contestó sorprendida por mi interpretación.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tanta insistencia? —me balanceo sobre mis pies sin poder evitarlo.

—Hay que cumplir el contrato y…

—Señorita Hale, en mi tiempo de trabajo usted manda, en el de descanso no. En nada interferirá mi regreso a casa cada noche. Además tengo un gato del que ocuparme —mentí descaradamente, cada vez me sonaba peor la situación.

—Puede traerle —dio un paso hacia mí, en actitud desafiante y con los brazos cruzados—. No es negociable, esto es una condición por la cual…

—Lamento decirle que no haré el trabajo —la interrumpí—, no dudo que pronto encontrará quien pueda realizarlo. Disculpe las molestias.

Me di la vuelta y escuché una nueva maldición. Me impuse ponerme en movimiento y huir, salí de la casa con la sensación de estar escapando de un peligro acechante. Me lancé a bajar las empinadas escaleras, tratando de no tropezar con mis pies, como cuando era pequeña.

—¡Espere! —me detuve en el último peldaño, tan cerca de mi coche que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no ignorar la petición— Por favor, tengo que hablar con usted, señorita Swan.

Me giré al no reconocer la voz de quien me hablaba y ante mí, una mujer preciosa, parecida a Rosalie, pero con unos años más, me observaba desde arriba.

—Se lo ruego, podría subir y dedicarme unos minutos.

Deseaba negarme, olvidarme de todo y regresar a mi ordenada vida, sin gente espiando conversaciones ajenas y rubias malhumoradas. Pero ella era demasiado amable y su gesto era capaz de tambalear mi decisión.

La observé, sopesando la situación hasta que asentí, recorriendo el espacio que nos separaba. Su sonrisa se amplió, era cálida y sincera.

—Le importa que nos sentemos, mi pierna no aguanta demasiado tiempo de pie —asentí y sin pretenderlo me fijé en sus piernas, lo único que pude ver es el bastón que sostiene.

La seguí de nuevo al interior de la casa, al gran salón hacia unos sofás preciosos y me invitó a tomar asiento.

—Gracias, aún sigo luchando por recuperar mi pierna, pero es en vano. Aunque me deja moverme bastante.

Antes de que pudiera contestar la chica de antes dispone frente a nosotros una bandeja con café, té y pastas. La mujer se apresuró a servirme el té, ¿cómo diablos supo que no tomaba café? Me acomodé en el sofá tratando de no estresarme en exceso, pero mi mente era un hervidero de ideas, cada cual más loca que la anterior.

Di vueltas al té con lentitud, esperando a que mi anfitriona continúe hablando.

—Te pido que disculpes a mi hija —las formalidades han quedado atrás, quizás para hacerme sentir un poco más a gusto—. Está tan emocionada con el regalo a su hermano que no ha sabido proceder con corrección.

—Lo entiendo —afirmé en deferencia hacia ella, pero nada convencida de ello.

—¡Que horror! —exclamó para mi sorpresa—, ni siquiera me he presentado. Soy Esme Cullen, puedes llamarme Esme y dejamos los formalismo a un lado.

—Bueno, yo…

—¡Por favor!

Asentí sin mucho convencimiento, le di un sorbo al té y resultó ser de mi marca favorita, ¿una mera casualidad?

—Queremos que seas tú quien realice esta reforma, eres la mejor, tenemos unas referencias estupendas de tu trabajo y sabemos que cumplirás con nuestras expectativas —tanto halago mi empalagó.

Me sonrojé muy a mi pesar, no estaba acostumbrada a los elogios, solo una vez los recibí y no pude evitar que mi mente viaje hasta un recuerdo.

Edward y yo sentados en el banco, él viendo mis bocetos, cuatro rayas de uno de mis trabajos de clase y sus palabras de aliento.

—Este proyecto es muy especial para nosotras, hemos vivido unos años trágicos y difíciles, sobre todo mi hijo ha sufrido mucho, pero Alice le ha devuelto las ganas de seguir adelante. Deseamos que todo sea perfecto a su regreso de la luna de miel y nadie mejor que tú para ayudarnos a conseguirlo. Te ruego que no nos abandones, por favor.

Tragué saliva, su angustia al contarme aquello esta patente en cada palabra, me fijé en su cuello: una cadena con dos alianzas lo adornaban, sin duda alguien importante para llevarlo tan cerca del corazón.

—Está bien —murmuré, aunque las dudas me acechaban—, cuente conmigo.

Esperando no equivocarme en mi decisión, su sonrisa se ensanchó y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, sacó un montón de catálogos de muebles. Empezaba el trabajo.

* * *

 **Mil gracias por todos los comentarios.**


End file.
